More
by davejade
Summary: Sometimes, you're gonna need an excuse to go over to your best friend's house and accidentally seduce him. Jade's was science. [[still trying to think of a summary that fits the story better omfg sorry]]
1. Chapter 1

**i couldn't help myself okay. AU where there's no game and they go to the same school i guess? idk.**

"Hi Dave! Can you buzz me in?" Jade's sweet-as-sugar voice came through the speaker on the door opening letting in thing. Dave could never remember what it was called.

"Sure thing, kid." he said and pressed the button before hearing a satisfied buzz through the speaker, letting him know that she was in the building.

She had to come over because they had a school project due on Monday and hadn't started. Well, it was Saturday and if they didn't finish it, they could both kiss their science grades goodbye. Lucky for Dave, Bro was out for the next few days at some weird puppet convention or something, so him and Jade could work in peace.

Soon, she arrived outside the door of the apartment. He knew this because he heard her knock. Just one, single knock. She said she thought it was rude to knock more than once unless they don't hear it the first time. He's always found it weird, in a cute way. Like most of the little quirks she has.

The blond opened the door and said, "Sup."

She smiled broadly and said, "Hey cool kid!" before hugging him. He hugged back briefly, smiling a little too.

"Damn, Jade. You seem even more cheery than usual." he commented. It was true. She was always happy, but that day something seemed... different.

She paused and looked away, still a faint smile on her face. "I know! I had a really great dream last night..." Her cheeks tinted pink. "Maybe that's it!" She walked past him and sat on the couch, putting her schoolbag down beside her feet.

He closed the door and sat next to his companion. "Wanna tell me what it was about?"

She laughed bashfully, looking away again. "Of course not! You would probably laugh at me anyway." She blushed again. "It's so embarrassing that it took me some convincing before I even told Rose."

So Rose knows, huh? Must be girl stuff then. Either way, he felt determined to find out what it was about, for some reason. A reason he couldn't pinpoint.

It took him a second before he understood why she was blushing so much.

"Was it dirty?"

She looked at him and said, "No!" before hitting his arm playfully and grinning. He raised an eyebrow at her. That's a yes. Her giggles died down and she said, "Maybe a little..."

He smirked. "And here I was thinking little Jadey was innocent." he said, leaning back on the couch.

"I am! For the most part." She smiled. "But I am a teenage girl, okay? It's not just boys who have these thoughts sometimes."

He shrugged and nodded in agreement, but he still didn't have all the information he wanted. "Who was it about?"

Her muscles tensed and her green eyes widened behind her... Where were her glasses? Dave was pretty sure she needed those. Like, all the time. She was probably wearing contacts, he figured.

"No one." she said, higher pitched that usual.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "No one. Likely story." Sitting up again, he tilted his head at her. "I'm guessing it's someone I know."

She shrugged and kept her eyes focused on, well, anything but him. "Yeah."

He decided to take a guess. "Is it Karkat?"

She paused and then laughed. "God no!"

He smiled at that. Her and Karkat had a thing a while back, but that ended when Dave and Terezi broke up, which made him feel pretty bad for his best friend. Pretty mad at Karkat too for using her like that, but they seemed to be friends afterwards, so he shrugged it off and pretended not to care.

"Alright... John?" She half-lidded her eyes and looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world, which he might as well be if he was serious about that guess. "Okay, not John. Tavros?"

Jade sighed. "You'll never get it, Dave. And even if you do I'm not telling you!" She smiled delicately and crossed her arms.

"Rose?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored that one.

"Fine, fine." He paused and decided to take a chance. What's the harm? "Was it about me?"

She freezes.

Bingo.

He smirked and said, "It's cool, Harley. No judgments. Everyone wants a piece of the Strider sooner or later."

She stuttered, "I-I do not want a 'piece' of the Strider!" She was blushing harder than she had that entire day and she seemed a lot more nervous than she was a few seconds ago.

He chuckled. She looked cute when she was blushing. "Anyway, since I was in this dream of yours, I think it's only fair if you tell me what we did."

She looked baffled, clearly unprepared for the question. He didn't mind if she didn't want to answer it. He wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable, but it sure was fun to tease her like that. He was actually quite surprized when she answered him at all.

"We were at the beach."

His expression changed from a small smirk to interest. She was looking straight forward and seemingly trying to concentrate, probably on not blushing.

"It's the cliché thing, I needed some sun-screen on my back and you helped." she continued. He raised both eyebrows calmly as the rest of his face remained the same. "And..." Her face reddened, getting a small smile out of him. This must be the interesting part. She said her next sentence quickly while fiddling with her fingers. "Long story short you used this," she gestures to your hands, "And this," she gestures to your mouth, "And it was really nice, okay?"

She was getting a bit flustered, but she didn't seem uncomfortable. Just a little awkward. And could he blame her?

He puffed out his cheeks and exhaled, eyes wide. "That sounds like quite the dream, Harley."

She smiled awkwardly and nodded, still not looking at him. "It was."

He laughed quietly and decided to be bold. She obviously had a thing for him, or she wouldn't have had those dreams, right? At this point there's no denying that he returned the feelings unless someone asked him. They _were_ both seventeen years old and not kids anymore. Maybe it was time they both owned up – or maybe he was delusional. But for now, he continued to have his fun, enjoying the moment.

He rested his left hand on her thigh and said, "Any other dreams like that, Jade?" She gasped lightly and looked at it. He tilted his head very slightly, almost not at all, and put his other hand behind her to keep himself supported.

"I- uh... maybe one or two." she stuttered, removing her eyes from his hand quickly.

"One or two, huh?" He moved it closer to the hem of her skirt - which is short thanks to the weather - moving the fabric up subtly. She nodded at his question. "So tell me... what happened in these 'dreams' of yours?"

She took a deep, almost shaky breath. "We were at Vriska's party." He smirked at that. Vriska's party hadn't even happened yet, and she was already coming up with fantasies? Maybe he would just have to make them come true, if she let him. He ignored his thoughts and let her continue. "We went upstairs to the bathroom and you kissed me. It was nice, until you shoved me against a wall and picked me up." She blushes. "It got... intense."

He leaned in closer and murmured, "How intense?" in her ear, hot breath on her neck while sliding her skirt higher. His hand was touching the delicate lace of her underwear and her breathing had gotten heavier.

"R-really intense." she said.

He kept wondering if he was taking things too far. Jade was his best friend, but they were in an empty house and it's not like he had never imagined or wanted it. Which he did. Badly. And from the looks of it, she did too.

He decided to go for it. Jade was putty in his hands at that point, so why not? She didn't seem to be having much fun yet, and he was going to change that. So he did; he moved his hand in between her thighs and gently rubbed against her underwear, getting a quiet and high-pitched moan from her. He could feel her getting wetter through the fabric already.

"Then what happened?" he asked in a breathy voice, watching her.

She glanced at him briefly. "Your pants were down and my dress was up." She rushed through her sentence, clearly almost unable to get through it. Almost being the key word. He rubbed a harder and a little faster, causing her breath to quicken. "Then you- nnng-" She was about to finish her sentence when he swiftly slipped his finger into her, past the unnecessary fabric which he really hated at that moment.

He slowly moved it in and out a few times as she spread her legs wider, leaning back slightly.

"I don't think the story was over, Jade." he said, slipping another digit in.

She was flustered again and panting lightly, but she managed to say, "Then it happened."

He laughed, usual smirk still plastered on his face. "We're not kids, Jade. You can-" He thrust his fingers in harder, getting a loud gasp and moan from her. "-say it."

The black-haired girl bit her lip, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern. "Then we did it!" she almost shouted. "Hard a-and fast!" She was acting oddly out of character, but he supposed it was normal under the circumstances.

He kind of... loved it. Not only was it amusing to see her whimper under his touch so easily, but he loved how into it she seems to be as well. He had done this kind of thing with Terezi, but with Jade it was different. He didn't just want it to be consensual, he actually wanted her to feel good, which to be honest was more than he could say for his past girlfriends. Not that they didn't matter to him, but they always just seemed like... placeholders. And he felt like one too.

He smirked once again and whispered, "There you go, Harley." in her ear, making her shiver. He pulled out slowly and leaned back on the couch.

She looked at him, breathlessly saying, "Why did you stop?"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "We have a science project to do."

She frowned for a moment, and then grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his sitting position. "Fuck science."

His eyebrows went up once again. "Never thought I'd hear you say that." he muttered, and then happily went where she took him. They ended up in his bedroom. Of course.

She closed the door behind her and pushed him onto his bed. He was still pretty awestruck that it was all actually happening, and her taking initiative and being the dominant one was just more of a bonus. He had always secretly been into that. He watched her as she climbed on top of him and kissed him fiercely, slipping her tongue passed his lips and battling his. She tasted like cherries, he noted.

Maybe that was her plan, he thought. He had never known her to be crafty or scheming, but with all that was going on she seemed to be getting what she wanted. That wasn't a complaint, of course. He was getting what he wanted too.

_Her._

She was hungry for it, and probably wouldn't deny it if he asked. Of course, that would ruin the moment.

He sat up against the headboard as she straddled him, ripping her shirt off and discarding the useless fabric onto the floor in the process. The bra was in the way, but not for long. He noticed how nice it was, and it matched her underwear too. He remembered that she wasn't wearing her glasses either. One time he told her that she looked pretty without them (but he obviously loved her with them; they're like a part of her)... yeah, she definitely planned this. Either that, or she just likes to be prepared. Fair enough. You never know when you might end up fucking your best friend instead of gluing a bunch of atoms together or something.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long, soft kiss on his lips, unlike the previous ones that were rather rough and sexual. Not that he didn't enjoy them or anything, because he did, but they were pretty unexpected coming from the sweet little Jade he thought she was.

She pulled away a little and pressed her forehead to his, eyes closed, catching her breath. His were wide open behind his shades, mostly out of concern for her. Were they really about to do this? Doesn't it hurt for girls during their first time? Well, considering this even _is_ her first time. She's seemingly experienced so far. Maybe she just wanted it that bad. The thought gives you a bit of an ego boost, as if you needed one.

Her eyes opened and he was pretty sure they had never been as bright as they were at that moment.

"You're beautiful." you say breathlessly. You don't even care how sappy or cheesy it makes you seem. It had to be said. Maybe in the heat of the moment you'll let yourself be a corny romantic for once. Just for her.

She smiled and looked down briefly, before her eyes flickered back to his. "Are you gonna take your pants off now?"

He laughed and kissed her again, pulling her closer, and in those few minutes with her in his bedroom, he completely forgot about science projects and weird brothers and sex puppet conventions, because none of that mattered. All that mattered was her.

**ahh wow it got really corny at the end there**

**well i hope you liked it! i might continue this if you'd like me to? leave a review or a pm for me if you do! thanks friends!**

** - lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**i noticed i made a typo in one of the last paragraphs in chap 1 and changed it to 2****nd**** person for a bit asdfkjygn whoops**

**but anyway a few people asked me in reviews and pms to keep updating the story and I figured hey why not so here's chapter two!**

* * *

"That..." Dave said, looking up at the ceiling. "Was incredible."

Jade nodded in agreement, still out of breath and unable to talk due to previous events.

Usually it would be weird. You know, sleeping with your best friend before you even know you have a thing for them, but neither one of them could say – and be truthful about, at least – that they hadn't thought about each other in that way before, and admitting to Dave about the dreams she had had about them together just made him want her to know that he felt the same way.

She caught her breath and looked at him, smiling, still flustered. "So... do you think-"

A noise from outside cut her off. The attention of the two quickly focused on Dave's bedroom door and they froze.

"What was that?" she whispered quickly, eyes wide.

He shrugged it off and said, "Don't worry about it. It's probably just-" The same noise echoed and he squinted. "... I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here, alright?"

She nodded in reply and hugged the sheets closer over herself.

He felt like after what they had just done, he needed to be more... protective, and manly, he guessed, so after putting his boxers and shirt on he kissed her cheek, getting a small grin from her.

He opened his door slowly and peeked out.

"Hey, Lil man." Bro said, putting his suitcase down behind the couch.

Fuck.

Dave closed the door behind him and walked closer to his brother. "Uh, hey... Bro... What are you doing back so soon?" He folded his arms casually.

The blond made sure to keep calm and collected. On the outside. Inside, however, he was having a minor panic attack. He just hoped Jade's was minor too.

Bro shrugged. "Long story. Bottom line is always know the difference between a puppet con and a Smuppet con." He laughed lightly, rubbing his jawline. "You only make that mistake once."

Dave swallowed. "Haha, yeah."

After a small pause at Dave's obvious nerves, Bro said, "Well anyway. I'm gonna go unpack." He picked the bags up and went to his room. Dave gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Oh, and Dave? One more thing." Bro said, leaning out of his door.

"Yeah?"

"Tell your girlfriend to clean up those cum stains on the couch there? Thanks." He went back inside and closed his door.

"Oh god." Dave said, smacking his face and dragging his hand down it. He took a breath and went back to his room, closing the door behind him. Jade was sitting up, still covering herself with the sheets. "So... Bro's back." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"I heard." she deadpanned, chewing her inner cheek.

He sighed. "Sorry."

She scooted closer to him and touched his shoulder. "Don't be. _I'm _sorry for... you know... on your couch." She blushed and scratched her arm awkwardly.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

There was some silence, of which neither of them could tell was comfortable or uncomfortable, until Jade said, "I should go. If anyone knew we did this, John would kill you."

He nodded. "Yeah. But..." He bit his lip. "Maybe we could, I don't know, do it again sometime? I mean, not _this_, but like, a date or something? Not that I wouldn't want to do this again either, but-" He babbled on, trying to cover the mistakes he made with every new sentence.

She just watched him with an amused expression and listened, thinking how cute it was that he was getting so flustered. Eventually she decided to end his torture and put her index finger on his lips. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his word muffled by her finger.

"I would love to go out with you." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. He smiled too and put his hand at her side. It was a nice kiss. A real happy boyfriend-girlfriend kiss. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end (- Geoffrey Chaucer).

The next ten minutes were spent carefully constructing a plan on how to make a quick escape without Bro finding out that Dave's 'girlfriend' was her. If he knew, neither of them would ever hear the end of it, and at this rate he would never know that she had been over.

After getting dressed, she climbed out Dave's window and began descending down the fire-escape.

"Hey." Dave whispered to her before she could go out of sight.

She looked up. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"Thanks for coming." He leaned out and kissed her quickly, getting a grin from her. He watched as she made her way down. He felt pretty lame about letting her leave in such a shitty way, or that they had to hide their 'love' or whatever was going on between them, but he knew she was okay with it.

She texted him that she was down safely when she reached the ground and he replied with a cool-guy sunglasses emote. She liked it when he used those.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday. Dave woke up with a smile on his face and took a shower. He dried himself off with a smile on his face and went to get some breakfast. He ate cereal with a smile on his face and washed his dishes. He went back to his bedroom with a smile on his face and turned on his computer.

He opened Pesterchum to see that Jade was online. He smiled again.

He moved the cursor to click on her chum handle, but stopped himself. Was it too soon to message her? What if she thought he was clingy and needy or something? That would suck. Not to mention the fact that it would totally ruin the whole 'cool' façade. Maybe he should just wait until school to talk to her. Ugh shit, what if she thought he was a douche for not talking to her yet? Okay, okay, just say hi-

**-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:24 –**

**GG: hi dave! :)**

Okay. That works too.

**TG: hey**

**TG: so like**

**TG: lets do something on friday**

**GG: okay! :D**

**GG: what do you want to do?**

**TG: idk**

**TG: watch a movie**

**TG: make out a little**

**TG: that kinda thing**

**GG: pfft, youre silly**

**GG: but yes lets!**

**TG: sweet**

Bro watched from a distance, wondering what the hell was up with him. He decided to just ask him instead of thinking about it and never receiving and answer. "What the hell is up with you?" he asked, voicing his thoughts. He leaned against Dave's doorframe with his arms crossed.

Dave turned around in his desk chair, still smiling, and exhaled quietly. "I'm happy."

* * *

**ughgu sorry this chapter is so long overdue and short but school and blah blah excuses excuses**

**thanks for reading!**

** - lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 yehaw B) let's do this yo**

* * *

Monday morning soon rolled around. Not soon enough, though. Dave had never been more excited to go to school in his whole life – or, he'd never actually been excited to go to school. Until now. Reasons being were obvious. He was seeing Jade again.

Usually, it would be nothing special. He'd be seeing his best friend at school, no biggie. But now it was different. Whatever sexual and romantic tension they had before had evaporated and they could be together like they were always too nervous to say they wanted to. Well, sort of. They could do anything anywhere that didn't occupy anyone who knew anyone _they_ knew.

(Take a moment to register that sentence. It surprisingly _does_ make sense.)

But he was still happy with it. Better than nothing, he guessed.

Ever since their little... science experiment, he had been thinking about her non-stop. He liked taking a break from being such a narcissistic bastard to being this sort of lovestruck dumbass. It was fun. He knew it was probably more fun for Jade, getting to watch him act like this.

The only issue was John.

And Rose, sort of.

If Rose knew, it would just be a simple, _'Glad to hear it. Use a condom.'_

But if _John_ knew...

He didn't really want to think about that at that point in time.

He was on his way out the door, backpack slung on one shoulder like the cool kid he was, when Bro stopped him. "What's with the speed, kid?"

Dave sighed and turned to him slowly. "Nothing, I just-"

"Sit. Eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." He tilted his head slightly to the chair opposite him and took a sip of coffee.

The boy clenched his jaw briefly and sighed, before sitting at the counter across from Bro, who was eating cereal. He put his backpack on the floor by his feet and ate.

"So. How's that science project comin' along, hm?" Bro asked, picking at his food a few times before letting some into his mouth.

Dave didn't say anything. He kept looking into his bowl, taking small bites.

"Oh, how's Jade, by the way? I haven't seen that girl in forever." Bro said, a lightness in his voice.

Dave again, didn't say anything. He just glanced up at his brother and gritted his teeth, giving a glare. He continued eating.

"She's a cutie that one, huh?"

"Alright. How did you find out." he asked, fed up with the interrogation, dropping his spoon beside his bowl and crossing his arms.

Bro chuckled. "I found her backpack by the couch. Surprized you didn't notice it."

Dave bit his lip and mumbled, "Sorry." looking in his bowl again.

"For what?"

He thought for a second. He didn't even know what he was sorry for. Probably because he wasn't sorry? At all? He had sex with Jade. Why would he be sorry?

"I... don't know."

There was silence as they ate their cereal, glancing at each other every once in a while. As soon as Dave finished, he took that as his escape go-ahead and stood up, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "Later." He picked Jade's up on his way out and finally left for school.

It was a short walk, thankfully. Dave wasn't much of a long-distance kind of guy. Not that he was unfit by any means, just lazy, really. He made his way into the halls, passing lockers, dodging any possible conversation with fellow students (which was hard – he was rather popular at their school), straight to locker 121.

Straight to Jade.

"Looking for something?" he asked, holding her backpack up.

She turned to him and gasped. "Dave! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He smiled softly and hugged back with his free arm. "I must've left it at your place after... uh.." She blushed lightly and took the bag from him, looking down.

He wasn't sure what to say in reply to that. "Yeah... so are we still on for Friday?"

She nodded excitably as her blush faded. "Of course! I told John we have a study date." She put her bag on her shoulders, grinning at her 'cunning' plan.

He raised his eyebrows in false shock. "Wow. Helping your boyfriend defy the Bro-Code by studying. That's pretty badass."

She giggled and hit him playfully, getting butterflies in her stomach as he called himself that. "It was the only thing he would believe! Of course we're not gonna study." She threw in a wink for effect, then closed her locker door.

He grinned and put his arm around her as they walked towards the English classroom. "I'm liking this side of you."

She tried to come up with a witty retort, but failed, her mind still on the 'boyfriend' comment, so she just smiled in reply. They went inside and saw John, smiling goofily at them and waving. Dave's arm immediately left Jade's shoulders and they both smiled and waved awkwardly back.

As they approached him, he pulled a face. "What's wrong?"

Dave sat down at the desk behind him. "Nothing... Why do you ask...?"

"Well for one thing, you're smiling. Weirdly, but still smiling." He then turned his attention to his sister, who had just sat down in the desk next to Dave. "And you've just been acting different and jumpy overall."

"I have n-" She jumped a little, startled, and squeaked as a book was slammed onto her desk. She turned to see who it was.

"Well, well, well. Someone's nervous." Rose. "And I know exactly why." She raised an elegant brow, slight smirk on her flawless face.

"Y-you do?" Jade swallowed, praying that for once Rose was wrong about something.

Dave took a breath as she paused for effect. She finally spoke, smiling. "Of course. You're meeting your blind date tonight!" She sat down next to John, body turned to the three.

"What?" Jade asked, completely dumbstruck.

"What." Dave deadpanned. The fuck does she mean 'blind date'? Who the hell is Jade dating other than him?

Rose tilted her head and sighed softly. "You don't remember? I told you last week. I met a boy. I think you would really like him." She smiled, quite proud of herself. "He's... tall, and very charming. Smart too."

Dave had to resist from physically slapping his palm to his face, so he did it mentally instead.

Jade glanced at him, then back at Rose. "I... I don't know if I can make it." She took a folder from her backpack and began reading what was inside, just to avoid eye-contact and seem busy.

"You told me last week that you could."

"She doesn't wanna go on the stupid date, Rose, leave her alone." Dave said quickly, looking at his phone under the desk, agitation in his voice.

She glanced at John and mouthed, 'Wow.' and he nodded in agreement before looking at the two and squinting. "What's up with you guys today?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

Neither of them said anything, or had a chance to before their homeroom teacher walked in and began babbling on about a class trip to somewhere. None of them were really listening.

When 1st period started, Jade was relieved that none of them had class together because she really didn't think she could take another awkward moment where she had no idea what to say. Whether it was trying to make up a believable excuse for Rose or shooting apologetic looks at Dave or even acting like everything was fine for John, she didn't like it and didn't want to do it. Secrecy was not her thing.

But right now, it had to be.

_'Maybe it's no big deal.'_ she thought, scribbling notes down absent-mindedly into her book. _'You're just over reacting. Silly Jade! It's not like it's been going on for long anyway.'_ She let out a small sigh of relief after calming herself down. She slid down in her seat a little, looking back to the front as her Math teacher talked about, well, math.

* * *

Rose didn't mention the boy again that day. She noticed how obviously tense Dave and Jade got when she mentioned him, and felt like maybe she knew why.

Jade was lying on her bed, kicking her legs behind her softly as she finished her homework when her phone buzzed. She looked over at it. Rose.

**TT: Jade.**

**GG: hi rose!**

**TT: Yes, hi. I need to ask you something.**

**GG: okay :)**

**TT: Now, I understand you have feelings for Dave. We've established this early in our friendship. But, I have to ask...**

**GG: yeeeess..?**

**TT: You and him haven't, how do I put this...**

Jade's eyes widened. She typed quickly, fingers punching letters furiously before hitting send as fast as she could.

**GG: no rose ew!**

**TT: Don't lie to me, Jade. I know you aren't a virgin. If you and Dave have something going on I'm not going to judge you. I just want to know so that I can let Jason down gently.**

**GG: jason?**

**TT: The boy.**

**GG: oh**

**GG: tell him i said sorry please?**

**TT: I knew it! You are fucking Dave!**

**GG: SHHHHHH**

**TT: There's no need to shush me. I'm merely typing the words and using exclamation points for effect. You shush.**

**GG: right**

**GG: sorry :/**

**TT: Anyway, as I was saying.**

**GG: no rose**

**GG: please can we stop talking about this? im not 'fucking' dave okay**

**GG: were just more than friends now! :)**

**TT: Alright. Well, I'm happy for you. Does John know?**

**GG: no omg! he would kill dave if he knew :(**

**TT: But if you aren't having sex with him then why should John 'kill' him? Surely he's okay with you simply dating boys, hm?**

Ugh. Stupid Rose and her dumb psychoanalysis!

**GG: um haha**

**GG: i have to do my homework now bye rose!**

**TT: Lies.**

**GG: okay fine, we did it one time :/**

**TT: Was it good?**

**GG: ...**

**GG: ROSE EW!**

**GG: HES YOUR BROTHER OMFG**

**TT: So? You're my best friend. I take comfort in knowing the sex you have is good sex.**

**GG: well i guess that makes sense?**

**TT: Yes.**

**TT: So was it?**

**GG: yeah! :D**

She blushed as she typed, smiling a little at the memory.

**GG: yes hehe**

**GG: fuck yes oh my god**

**GG: rose it was so good**

**TT: Wow. Alright.**

**GG: no like i reeeeaaallllyy wasnt expecting that**

**GG: he was**

**GG: so**

**TT: If what you're about to say is a reference to the size of my twin brother's penis, I'd prefer you to stop typing.**

**GG: okay sorry!**

**GG: but wow it was very very nice :)**

**GG: (the sex, haha)**

**TT: Well, other than being completely uncomfortable right now, I'm happy for you I suppose?**

**GG: you asked :p**

**TT: Yes, I did. But you have to admit, you got carried away there.**

**GG: pff maybe**

**GG: now i really need to do my homework okay!**

**TT: Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jade.**

**GG: bye rose! 3**

**TT: 3**

**- tentacleTherapist ceased pestering gardenGnostic – **

Jade laid back on her bed with a happy sigh. Wait, homework first. Daydreams later.

She pulled her mass of dark hair to one side and chewed the tip of her pencil, trying to concentrate. "If the value of x is 34 degrees..." She muttered, frowning in concentration. She read over the sum a few times, absent-mindedly doodling something on her book. She realized this and looked at the doodle, then smiled softly. 'Dave' with little hearts. Of course.

She didn't bother erasing it, getting distracted by her yawns. She closed the book and put it in her bag. She'll just do it tomorrow.

She climbed under the covers and leaned over to turn her lamp off, then let out another cheery sigh. "Life is so good!" she said, voice overflowing with happiness as she snuggled into the sheets, unable to wait to see Dave again.

* * *

**aha yeah sorry this took so long, and sorry its lame and sorry**

**but yes thanks for reading and a super hUGE thanks for all the super encouraging reviews! i've just had school and stuff but now i'll be writing a lot more 0u0 ilu guys! keep readin' yo it's good for your vocab**

**ye**

** - lily**


End file.
